Pardon Me, but What Year Is It?
by kitkat914
Summary: Everyone writes about Hermione stumbling across a Time Turner, but what if Tom did? What if he was the stuck in the Golden Trio's time? Tom continues his 7th year, but falls in love. Love is for the weak right? He wasn't a weak man.Or was he? Sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Everyone writes about Hermione going back in time. But, what if this time, Tom Riddle was the one to stumble across the Time Turner? A Time Turner that wasn't finsished? So what if he's stuck in the time period and has no way to return to his own? Tom continues his 7th year but, falls in love also. Love was for the weak right? And Tom Riddle wasn't a weak man. Or was he?This is the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, time traveling, and falling in love.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does! And if I did Tom and Hermione would get together and Hermione would be a **BA** Dark Mistress! :D

_Hogwarts Halls, year 1944 (Tom Riddle's 7th year)_

Tom Riddle walked down one of Hogwart's many hallways, with his Prefect badge pinned on his school robes. _'Why did Slughorn have to reccomend me to become a Prefect?_' Tom thought to himself angrily.

It was true. Proffessor Slughorn suggested to the headmaster that Tom, should be a Prefect. Of course the old coot would say yes. Tom rolled his eyes. '_Stupid old man.'_

He took a right and walked down a staircase. "Normal down here." He muttered to himself.

Tom walked down a small staircase and turned head a loud '**_CRASH!'_** coming from the kitchens. Tom walked into the kitchen to see where the loud noise came from.

Three boys had frightened expressions on their faces when they saw Tom. They knew they were dead meat.

"What were you three doing here?" The question came out more like a demand. Tom didn't care though, the more frighting he was, the more amusing the situation got.

A boy stepped forward, wearing Gryffindor school robes. '_Ah, isn't it a Gryffindor trying to show off his "courage."'_

"We were hungry because we skipped dinner tonight." The boy said, clear confidence in his voice. Tome rose a brow. "And why were you three not at dinner this evening?"

A second boy stood next to the other boy. This one appeared to be a third year and a Ravenclaw. "I-I skipped d-dinner because I was in the libary finishing off all my s-s-school a-assignments." He confessed.

"I was trying to prank Raoul from Gryffindor." The third boy was clearly the youngest. Also he appeard to be in Hufflepuff.

'_Well isn't this intresting. We have a "brave" Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw bookworm, and a pranking Hufflepuff.'_ Tom thought to himself, somewhat amused.

"Twenty points from each house. I suggest you boys go to your dormitories." None of them moved. "Now." The three scurried past him and to their dormitories.

Tom let out a sigh. '_I wonder what could be more intresting than this.'_ Tom thought sarcastically.

He walked down the last hallway he was told to patroll. As he walked, something caught his eye. He stopped and looked at the object. It was golden with a golden chain. Was it some kind of fancy necklace?

Tom picked up the odd object and rose a brow. It had lettering ingraved into it. _**I mark the hours, everyone. Nor have I yet outrun the sun. My use and value unto you, are ganged by what you have to do.**_

Tom rose a brow. What did it mean? He put the necklace around his neck. There was a small looking thing, which looked to be made to be turned.

He turned it three times, and the world spun quickly around him, before everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>There you have it! I have been wanting to do a story where the Time Turner use was turned, so I did! Before you yell at me saying "That's not what the Time Turner says!" Or something along that line, I just looked it up. But I do belive that's what it said. And I belive I didn't use the word "lettering" right, now did I? Please let me know! I'm still a kid so the sooner I learn the sooner the better!

I know I didn't do a great job at explaing the Time Turner it was kind of hard! I just didn't want to get it wrong! I think I did an ok job for my first Time Turner fic.

Lastly, the video of the week (I watch Harry Potter videos on Youtube, so this is me telling you to watch them!) is Dubstep Kills Harry Potter. It's a remix of the song Hello by Martin Solveig. The video is by luckyyirish. They did an outstanding job! If you have any HP videos you want me to watch tell me! (This is a new thing I'm starting!)

Well anyway please tell me if I should continue! And tell me what you thought! -Rachael


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Everyone writes about Hermione going back in time. But, what if this time, Tom Riddle was the one to stumble across the Time Turner? A Time Turner that wasn't finsished? So what if he's stuck in the time period and has no way to return to his own? Tom continues his 7th year but, falls in love also. Love was for the weak right? And Tom Riddle wasn't a weak man. Or was he?This is the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, time traveling, fighting against his will, and falling in love.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter! The one and only J.K Rowling does! If I did Tom would be way more sexy! (Yeah, don't ask...)

_Hogwarts Halls, year 1998 (The Golden Trio's 7th year)_

With a echoing **'_THUD!'_** Tom fell onto a cold stone floor. His body ached. '_What just happened?'_ He thought while trying to sit up. It took some time, but Tom was able to stand.

At first his vision was blurry. When it cleared, he looked around him. Thankfully he was still at Hogwarts, but this Hogwarts looked older than where he just came from.

As he started walking, trying to find Headmaster Dippet's office, he bumped into someone. The person fell onto the ground. "Are you alright?" Tom asked with fake concern. The person looked up at him. It was a girl.

The girl had about three books in her hands, her hair was a bit frizzy, she had dark brown eyes, and she had a fair skin tone color. She was fairly attractive. "I'm fine." She stated and picked up her books. "Do you need any help? You seemed to be in a daze, looking for something." She stood and gave him a soft smile.

'_Might as well ask her.'_ He thought frustratedly. "Why yes," Tom said with a fake, but charming, smile. "I was wondering if you could show me where the Headmaster's office is. I really need to speak to Professor Dippet."

The girl rose a brow. "You mean Professor Dumbledore, right? Armando Dippet was the headmaster over fifty years ago." Tom eyes widened slightly. Had he just gone forward in time? And old Dumbledore became headmaster?

"Yes" His voice quivered a bit but he soon straightend it out. "I meant Professor Dumbledore. How could I forget." Tom kept the fake smile on his face. "Alright then." She said uncertainly. "I'll show you. Just follow me."

The girl walked down the hallway while Tom followed behind. Many questions were running through his mind like '_What year is it?'_ and '_What was that hourglass object that sent me here?_'

She approached an old looking gargoyle. "Lemon drops." She muttered. The girl motioned for him to follow, which he did. As the staircase moved up, he realized it was exactly like the first time he traveled up the exact staircase.

_Tom and Professor Slughorn approached the gargoyle. "Grim Snaps." Slughorn muttered. The gargoyled shifted, revealing a staircase. "Come on my boy." He instructed. Tom entered and stood next to his potions professor._

_The staircase started moving up, which cause the second year to get extremley dizzy, even though he didn't show it. The moving staircase stopped infront of a dark wooden door._

The moving staircase stopped infront of the old wooden door. She knocked three times. "Enter." A voice called. She pushed open the door that reavealed the headmaster's office.

"Ah, , what brings you here?" Professor Dumbledore asked. It was odd to see his old teacher as a headmaster. Also he was much older in this time.

"I belive you're asking the wrong person Professor." The girl responded. Dumbledore rose a brow. He looked at me and nodded. "I see . If you could wait outside my office? I would like you to show Tom the Slytherin common room when we're done." She nodded and swiftly exited.

"Have a seat my boy." Dumbledore said, pointing to a leather chair. Tom gave a nod and sat down. "Lemon drop?" He offered a small glass bowl, full of them. "No thank you professor."

"Alright then Tom. I would like to know, how did you get here? This is the year 1998 A very dark year for all." Tom's eyes widened slightly once again. "Well, sir, I really don't know how I got here. I was just pratrolling the halls and found a golden, hourglass looking object.

"A part of it looked as if it was made to be turned, so I let my curiousity get to me, and turned it. Everything went black. But, when I opened my eyes, I was here. The girl showed my here. She seems very kind." Tom complimented with a fake smile.

"She is. And very clever also. She's not like other girls Tom. is probably the brightest witch of her age. Enough praise of her though, we must discuss what'll happen." Dumbledore stood up.

"You will be in Slytherin, since it is your house, and we'll see how that goes for now. But Tom, I must warn you, this is a very dangerous time for you. Try not to change the past, or else there will be trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>Cliff to the hanger! Check out my poll! The question is: **Do you want Gilderoy Lockhart to make an apperance in Padon Me, but What year is it?** Yes or No?

So waht do you think? Should we make our favorite lier Gilderoy come back? This is my first poll, and it should be on my profile. If it's not, just tell me yes or no in your reveiw! Plus we all know is Hermione. Just to clear that up if this is your very first HP fic.

Also, video of the week! It's Harry Potter Parody by the Hillywood show! It's amazing! (For all you that don't know, video of the week is my suggesting HP videos to watch!) If you want me to watch an HP video, tell me!

Please tell me if my writing is somewhat "mature." I've been trying to write this story is a more serious direction. In some of my other stories I'm a fluff person and a very comical person. So, please tell me how I'm doing.

**Reveiw and tell me if we should bring Gilderoy back! :) -Rachael**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Everyone writes about Hermione going back in time. But, what if this time, Tom Riddle was the one to stumble across the Time Turner? A Time Turner that wasn't finsished? So what if he's stuck in the time period and has no way to return to his own? Tom continues his 7th year but, falls in love also. Love was for the weak right? And Tom Riddle wasn't a weak man. Or was he?This is the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, time traveling, fighting against his will, and falling in love.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does! And if I did I would make Bellatrix wear pink for one day. Just to see if it's her color. You never know!

Tom left Dumbledore's office, to be greeted once again, by the bush haired girl. She greeted him with a small nod. He returned a fake smile, which would make the girls in his time swoon.

"Alright, so where am I taking you?" She asked polietly. Tom remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore.

_"You will be is Slytherin, since it is your house, and we'll see how it that goes for now."_

"The Slytherin Common Room. I belive that's where Professor Dumbledore wanted me to go." He said unsurely. She nodded and started walking down the hall. They walked in silence until he spoke.

"What's your name?" Tom asked out of curiousity. Since he would be going to school with this girl until he found out how to return to his time, he might as well know her name.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." He let her name roll around in his mind. It was an uncommon name, unlike his. "What about yours?" She asked while walking down another hallway. He followed close behind.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." She stopped in her tracks for a moment. Tom rose a brow at the girl. '_Is she alright?'_ She shook her head and kept walking. "A very nice name. Are you named after anyone?" Tom felt a rush of annoyance go over him.

_'I Can't belive she's really asking me that.'_ "Yes, actually" he said through gritted teeth, but tried to keep his 'happy' tone. "my father. Such a _great_ man he was."

Tom was ready to kill. Anger swelled over him _My father _and _great_ did not go together. His father was a worthless Muggle who left his mother and him. His father wasn't a great man.

Apperantly they reached the common room from her voice innerupting his thoughts. "We're here." Tom looked around. Nothing seemed to be changed. Only that the small spider that lived near the portrait, which was probably dead by now.

"Thank you, Hermione, for showing me." Tom said, with his fake happiness back. "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you tommorow." Hermione said softly. He gave a stiff nod, and she turned away.

As she started walking down the hall, he heard her mutter "The fake cheeriness will not work on me Riddle." His eyes widened slightly from shock. She saw through his fake cheeriness? No one ever had. Not even Professor Dumbledore himself!

Tom turn to the portrait. An older man was painted on the Slytherin portrait. The man was dressed in fine black robes, with a golden locket on. The locket had an _S_ on the front.

"The Slytherin locket." Tom muttered under his breath. He had forgotten all about it. He was going to make it into a horecrux, until he got sent in time.

Tom mentally cursed himself. The horecuxes! He had forgotten about them. He had only made two so far. Ravenclaw's diadem and the diary. How could have he been so stupid?

Apperantly the portrait saw his face. "What are you thinking?" The portrait sneered. "Truley a Slytherin would forget his problems, correct?" Tom looked at the portrait again. The portrait was wearing a nasty sneer.

Tom rolled his eyes. He almost forgot that Salazar Slytherin was painted on the portrait. "Very true Salazar. Now, may you open the portrait? I have forgotten the password." Tom said in a charming tone.

"Slytherins don't froget the password." Salazar muttered angrily. "Alright then. I'll let you in this once, _Tom._" The portrait swung open. Tom glared at the portrait and stepped inside."Bloody portrait." He muttered angrily.

Cold air washed over his body.. It was very cold in here, but he loved it. That's what he loved about Slytherins, nothing was warm or cuddly, it was cold and lifeless. Just like a serpant.

The common room also hadn't changed. Everything was in the exact same order. It's as if he never left. The green couches were still dusty, the portraits of famous Slythering were still boasting about their great achivements, and one thing that had not changed at all, was the ugly dark green carpeting.

"They still have this bloody thing?" Tom asked. He looked around the common room and found the boy's dormitorites. Tom walked up the old stone stairs, and pushed the dark wooden door open.

The door swung open with a loud '_**CREAK!**'_ Tom entered inside and walked to an unoccupied bed. He put his wand under the pillow and opened a trunk Dumbledore had given him.

He pulled out some night clothes and slipped them on. He slid under the green and gold covers, softly praying this was a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I've got some explaining to do. I know I am bringing a lot of people back, but they won't be here for long. Trust me, some people are going to die soon. Alright? Also with Voldemort, I havn't exactly found out how he'll twist into the story. He will come in though! So look for that! Lastly, our one and only Gilderoy Lockhart! Yes he will be teaching DAD, and yes he will have his cocky attitude back. It seems as if some of you are concered as for how I may put him in, but don't worry, we all need happy (liars) in our stories!

I need to thank all who reviwed and for all the advice given!_ Amanda, 110, Megii, (Check out her stories! She is an excellent author! I've read some of her work.) Hpfan, Alannalove1990, Blonde Ginger, (Love that name!) Creative Writer In Space, True-Hufflepuff, and Tom Riddle93!_ Once again thank you for reveiwing!

Lastly, I have a video! It's We R Slytherins- Kesha Parody by GinnyisaPrincess. The reason I chose this was because this chapter has to do a lot with Slytherin. The portrait was even Salazar Slytherin himself!

Thanks for all the help and advice! Also click that magical button that says Reveiw! -Rachael


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Everyone writes about Hermione going back in time. But, what if this time, Tom Riddle was the one to stumble across the Time Turner? A Time Turner that wasn't finsished? So what if he's stuck in the time period and has no way to return to his own? Tom continues his 7th year but, falls in love also. Love was for the weak right? And Tom Riddle wasn't a weak man. Or was he?This is the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, time traveling, fighting against his will, and falling in love.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter! The amazingly rich, I mean talented! J.K. Rowling does! If I did Draco Malfoy and I would be married and have babies with white hair. Oh yeah ;)

The bright sun shone on Tom's pale face, causing him to wake up. He blinked a couple of times to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. Tom frantically sat up. '_Where am I?'_ But he remembered. He was at Hogwarts fifty years into the future.

He slouched down onto the soft white pillows. '_Stupid golden hourglass.'_ Tom sighed and looked at the clock. Eight-thirty. '_Might as well get up and go to breakfeast.'_ Tom sat up and stood. His feet his the cold stone floor.

Tom shivered at the coldness, but started changing into his school robes. Tom walked over to the mirror. He looked exactly the same as he did before. Just his surroundings were diffrent.

Tom walked down the boy dormitory stairs. He almost made it to the exit until, a fellow Slytherin spoke to him. "Hello." The boy greeted. Tom gave a curt nod. "I'm Blaise. Blaise Zambini." '_Great, now I need to introduce myself.'_ Tom thought angrily to himself.

"I'm Tom. Tom...Walsh." Blaise gave a small nod and stood. "Are you going to the Great Hall? If so, I'll join you." Tom resisted to roll his eyes at the italian. He put on a fake smile. "I am. You may come if you like."

Tom walked out the portiat hole and down a flight of stairs. As they approached the hall, he saw the girl again. _Hermione._ She was walking with two boys. One with red hair, and the other had a dark brown, possibly black hair.

He overheard some of their conversation. "Harry! What are we going to do? It isn't safe as long as he's here!" Hermione said, frantically. The red head nodded in agreement. "How are you going to defeat You-Know-Who when his younger self is roaming Hogwarts?"

The other boy sighed. "I don't bloody know! None of this makes any sense!" He rubbed his temples. "Can we please talk about this later?" They nodded and walked through the doors.

Tom was very confused. Who's this You-Know-Who person? And why is he at Hogwarts? Tom dismissed the thoughts and sat at the Slytherin table. Blaise Zambini sat next to him.

"Oi, Draco!" Blaise said to the blond sitting infront of them. The boy snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, Blaise? What do you want?" Blaise rolled his eyes and pointed at Tom.

"Daco, this is Tom Walsh. Walsh, this is Draco Malfoy." Tom slowly nodded. '_So this is Axbaras's grandchild?' _Tom looked the boy over. He had the same blond hair and looked as if he despised everyone that wasn't a pureblood.

Tom saw Draco look him over. "Have we met before?" he asked in a curious tone. Tom rose a brow. How could've they met before? Tom shook his head and started eating the food displayed infront of him.

When he started eating, Professor Dumbledore walked to the podium. "Good morning students! This morning, classes will start for first years to seventh years. I wish you good luck, and will see you at dinner this evening!" Everyone clapped happily, and started fleeing the Great Hall.

"Let's get a move on." Blaise stood and started walking torwards the exit with Draco following. Tom looked up at the teacher's table to see a man in all black, staring at him. The man looked curious.

Tom glarred at the man and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked to his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> There you have it! I quickly put it together, since I need to take a shower and go to bed so I won't pass out in class. So did you like it? Can you guess who's teaching DADA? Man I'm so excited! We'll have an annoyed Hermione and a show off Tom! Haha yes! :)

The video of this chapter is Hello-Harry Potter Book of Mormon. From the broadway musical! The video is by tessaRoXX. Go and check it out! It was very entertaining to watch!

Thanks for my reveiwers! I will list you in the next chapter since I am quickly putting this together. Please reveiw and tell your friends! -Rachael

P.S. Hermione can't draw!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Everyone writes about Hermione going back in time. But, what if this time, Tom Riddle was the one to stumble across the Time Turner? A Time Turner that wasn't finsished? So what if he's stuck in the time period and has no way to return to his own? Tom continues his 7th year but, falls in love also. Love was for the weak right? And Tom Riddle wasn't a weak man. Or was he?This is the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, time traveling, fighting against his will, and falling in love.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does! And if I did, I would be living in a mansion with a giant library!

Tom walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) classroom. As he walked in, he noticed many portraits of a man with curly golden hair. Most of the portraits were bragging about what they had accomplished in their lives.

Tom looked over at the students. Most had bored expressions of their faces. Only a couple looked very excited for the lesson.

Tom walked over to an empty desk, watching all the students enter the classroom. He soon spotted the girl whom he had run into late last night. Hermione Granger.

Her hair was frizzy and she wore her Gryffindor robes. She walked with the two boys that she was with at breakfeast this morning.

Tom watched as Hermione took the seat infront of him. She sat inbetween her two friends. Or, were they more than friends?

He shook the question off and looked torwards the front of the room where a man stood. Which was the professor.

The professor looked like the men in the portraits. It was probably him.

"Good morning, all! I am your new professor, Professor Lockhart!" There were groans in the room. Had they had him before?

"This morning we'll be talking about me! Getting to know your professor. Here is a survey I would like you all to fill out for me." Professor Lockhart handed out peices of parchment with questions on them.

_What is Professor Lockhart's favorite dragon?_ Tom read. He rose an eyebrow. Was he serious? _What is Professor Lockhart's favorite shade of purple?_

"Oh, bloody hell!" The red headed boy exclaimed. He clearly was upset about this.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. She swatted her arm. Tom rose an eyebrow. So his name was 'Ronald.' How interesting.

Tom looked down at the ridiculous peice of parchment. '_Might as well get this bloody thing over with.'_

He started writing down random awnsers for each stupid question. For example,_ What's Professor Lockhart's favorite word?_ Of couse his awnser was **ridiculous.**

_"Ridiculous like this bloody so called "quiz." '_ Tom thought, annoyed with this class already.

Soon, Lockhart collected all the peices of parchment and read some of the student's awnsers aloud.

"My favorite shade of purple isn't Mauve, ! It's Lilac! Silly child!" The Neville boy blushed furiously and stared down at his desk.

"Ah, great job, Mr,Riddle! How did you know my favorite flower was a rose? Excellent, excellent!" Lockhart praised.

Everyone in the class mummbled something like "Dirty suck up!" or "Looks like someone is a wild guesser than."

As Lockhart either praised of publicly humiliated them, Tom tried to remember everyone's names.

There was Harry Potter, the boy with the scar. The ginger, Ron Weasley. And plenty of other worthless Gryffindors.

Soon, the bell rang, signigaling it was time to leave. Tom mentally thanked Merlin for getting him out of the tourture of Gilderoy bloody Lockhart.

Tom walked into the next class, potions. Thankfully more Slytherins were in this class than in DADA.

He searched around the classroom, trying to find a seat. Sadly, there was only one. By the Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ugh, it's short! Feel free to yell at me and send death threats! Man, I wanted to make this longer! But in DADA it's hard! Expecially adding details and with Gilderoy! Ugh! :( I'm so sorry!

Also, there is some humor in this chapter! I mean, I can't be all drama angsty all the time. You need a lil' fluff sometimes. (Stupid fluff bunnies)

Alright everyone, here is an important announcment! I am **updating** every Friday! Why? Because it's my weekend and I can do my homework on Sunday! So that is very helpful. And I'm joining my Middle School's news paper! It meet's on Moday, Tuesday, and Thurday! (My brother's football game is on Wensday.) I advise to follow the story or even check every Friday.

Sadly this week, there is no video of the week! I know, it's horrible. But, I wasn't in the mood to jam out to some HP right now!

I am listening to He Is We- And Run. It's an amazing song and they're an amazing band. So go check em' out!

Lastly, please reveiw and give advice! (Not on longer chapters, though. I know that for sure!) I would love to get advice since 7th grade isn't progressing fast enough. I am learning good skills though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Everyone writes about Hermione going back in time. But, what if this time, Tom Riddle was the one to stumble across the Time Turner? A Time Turner that wasn't finsished? So what if he's stuck in the time period and has no way to return to his own? Tom continues his 7th year but, falls in love also. Love was for the weak right? And Tom Riddle wasn't a weak man. Or was he?This is the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, time traveling, fighting against his will, and falling in love.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does! If I did Hermione would be even more awesome!

Hermione's nose was burried in her book while sitting in potions. She was trying to find something about time turners. Sure she knew plenty since she had used one in third year, but some extra information never hurt anyone.

She flipped through the pages. _Muggles and their daily lives._ Nope. _The three unforgiveables._ Certainly not that. _Time turners and their special uses. '_Bingo!' She thought happily.

_Time turners were invented in the year 1968. The Ministry of Magic willl confiscate anyone who has a time turner without their permission. If a time turner is used illegally you will be in locked in Azkaban for fifty years._

"That was useless." She muttered under her breath. "What was useless?" A plain voice asked. 'Is that...'

Hermione looked up. It certainly was. Tom Riddle was sitting on the chair next to hers.

"Oh, nothing really. Just frustrated with some facts that's all." She slowly closed the book and pushed it aside.

"Why are you sitting here?"She blurted out. "I mean, why not with the Slytherins? There are plenty of seats open. If you're lucky, you could possibly get a spot next to Draco." She cocked her head in his direction.

The young boy rose a brow and took a seat. "What makes you think I care for Draco? His poor grandfather is a dread to even be around. A very annoying man he was." Hermione gave him a look of confusion. "His grandfather has been dead for thrity years. How would you possibly know him?"

Before he could give an excuse, the doors were opened with a loud **_BANG!_**

A man wearing all black, even his hair was the shade of black, walked in. "Turn to page three hundred and nintey four. Today we'll be learning about Amortentia."

By the time he finished his sentence, he was standing at the front of the room. "Can anyone tell me what Amortenita is?" Hermione's hand slowly started to go in the air.

"I would like someone diffrent Miss. Granger." The professor said through clenched teeth. Her hand slowly went down. There was dead silence. No one dared to awnser his question.

"No one?" He took a few stides forward. "How about you, ? Can you tell us what Amortenita is?"

Tom knew this. It was very simple. "Amonrtenita is a powerful love potion. It its contents are dranken, the person who drank it will become madly inlove with the person who brewed it."

"Very good ." The professor drawled. "Five points to Slytherin." He strode back to the front of the room. "We are not going to actually brew the potion until the middle of your seventh year."

There were many cheers and a couple of groans. The groans came from Lavander and Parvati. The two gossip queens in the school.

'Of couse they would complain.' Hermione thought in an annoyed manor.

As the class continued on, Professor Snape, Tom had finally discovered his name, would drawl on about the love potion.

Soon potions ended. But not before a last word from Snape. "Write a five parchment assey on todays lesson. You are dismissed."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins flooded out of the classroom. "Wait Ms. Granger. I need a word."

Hermione grumbled something Tom didn't catch. "Yes Professor?" She walked infront of him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." Professor Snape handed her a small peice of parchment. "I highly suggest you get going now."

Hermione nodded and exited the classroom. Tom picked up his books and quickly followed the girl as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The word check is 779! So it's sort of short but it's like writing a drabble! It isn't that bad! Next weeks chapter will hopefully be 800-1,000.

My life is so busy! I have newspaper on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Plus I go home at five o' bloody clock! I honestly wish life wasn't really busy at the moment, but whatever.

To be honest, I don't really have an author's note for you guys this time...huh weird. But it was bound to happen someday.

See all of you next chapter! -Rachael


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Everyone writes about Hermione going back in time. But, what if this time, Tom Riddle was the one to stumble across the Time Turner? A Time Turner that wasn't finsished? So what if he's stuck in the time period and has no way to return to his own? Tom continues his 7th year but, falls in love also. Love was for the weak right? And Tom Riddle wasn't a weak man. Or was he?This is the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, time traveling, fighting against his will, and falling in love.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does! If I did I could make up a very clever disclamer for this chapter...yep...

Hermione rushed to Professor Dumbledore's office. After several flights of stairs she stood infront of the two gargoyles.

"Password?" One of them croaked out. "Lemon drops." She muttered quietly just in case if anyone was around. "Correct. You may go in."

The wooden door swung open, revealing a staircase. Hermione stepped onto the first step. Soon, the stair case started moving upwards. In seconds, she reached the staircase cam to a hault, revealing the front door to the headmaster's office.

She politely knocked three times. "Come in!" An elderly voice called. Hermione slowly pushed open the old door. Albus Dumbledore was looking straight at her, a smile on his old features.

"MsGranger! Please, have a seat my dear!" Hermione gave a small smile and sat onto the old chair infront of his large desk.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here? Expecially while lessons are going on." She gave a small nod. "As you and and are aware that Tom Riddle is now a Hogwarts, correct?" Another nod.

"Well, I heared that you like challanges. How about I give you one?" Hermione contomplated this for a minute. Yes, she did love being tested and having challanges put infront of her grasp, but what type of challange was this? It could be anything. It's Albus Dumbledore afterall.

"Headmaster, if you don't mind, what type of challange is this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Glad you asked. You see, Tom Riddle hasn't experianced a specific emotion that almost every child has when growing up." She met the Dumbledore's eyes. "Love?" "Correct !"

"You see, if we teach Tom to love, he won't become the same person today. You know how time travles works. How you can easily change the past and future just with one simple action." Her eyes were staring intensly at his face.

What exactly was going on right now? What was Professor Dumbledore trying to say?

"Sir, please don't say that you mean-" "Yes I do. I want you to show Tom how love feels and how to love others." Dumbledore said smoothly.

Why her? Out of all the girls in Hogwarts her? She wasn't as pretty as the girls. Sure she was intelligant, but intelligance can only get you so far for boys.

"Are you up to the challange ?"She gave a small jump but, with hesitation, replied with a simple whisper of "Yes Sir.

Dumbledore gave her a large smile. "Thank you . You'll be helping many by doing so. You may leave and return to your classes."

She stood but had one last thing to ask. "Sir, why did you choose me? Me out of all the other girls at Hgwarts?" He gave a soft smile. "That, is what you'll find out as time progresses. Off you go then. Wouldn't want to be late."

She turned at left, confused out of her mind. As she reached the bottom step of the stairs, she was face-to-face with Tom Riddle himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Just looking at the gargoyles that's all." Hermione rose a brow in suspicon but shrugged it off. "Listen, Tom, I was wondering if we could start over. I mean we havn't been exactly nice or kind to eachother. Want to start over?"

'_Why is she asking me this? We havn't really had any emotions towards eachother."_ "Sure, ." She nodded. "Alright, well see you later."

Hermione left the awkward moment and exited the room. Tom stood there, tempted to run to Dumbledore's office and find out why they we apparently 'starting over.'

Tom sighed and grumbled many swear words. He would find out, no matter what. Even if he would have to tourture her to get the awnsers out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>789 words and not including the author's note. Ugh I wanted it longer! But whatever.

So it's been awhile you guys! Almost (or has been) 2 weeks! WOW!

Alright so life is getting very busy. I am struggling in math and I have homework almost everynight. Also I have newspaper of Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Plus a football game on Wensday and Friday. So I know I can't always update nor make chapters as long as I promised. But I have Fall Break this week and in a good mood! So Friday there should be a new chapter!

Alright you guys, I should hit the hay. Goodnight and have a good weekend! -**RachAel** ":)


End file.
